It's Party Time!
by Witchbones
Summary: It's Parker's birthday - i suck at summaries B/B of course and some A/H
1. Chapter 1

Hay this is my first fanfiction on this website so if your reading thanks for doing so

Reviews Welcome

the things i wished i owned but sadly do not Seeley Booth, A saab zero-x, a land rover, a mini, a bettle, a volkswagan hippy van (Yes i like cars), Richard hammond and finally but not at all least Bones.

All credit for the creation of Bones goes to Fox they own it i do not. (NO matter how hard i wish i did)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Booth" Dr Brennan shouted

"NO Bones I'm not taking No for an answer" Booth had just been to see his partner Dr Temperance Brennan and had asked her to come to his son's birthday party that weekend.

"Booth you know I don't socialise the idea of having to conform to fit into a social hierarchy disturbs me t say the least..."

"Bones if I have to knock you out and carry you there myself your still coming" Booth interrupted "besides parker wants you there."

"Fine, I finish work at seven you can pick me up from here" Brennan replied finally succumbing to her partners wishes.

"Thanks Bones see ya then" Booth got into his car and drove off. Brennan watched him go she hated being in a social situation with him, when it was work she had something to focus on but when there was only him, let's just say her mind starts to wonder, figuratively speaking of course.

It was Saturday 6:30 and Dr Brennan was cataloguing another World War 1 skeleton when Angela walked into her office.

"Hay, sweetie what are you doing don't you have Parker's party"

"Yeah booths picking me up from here" Brennan replied

"Well aren't you changing" Angela replied looking at brennan in her normal black jeans, knee length boots and long layered top.

"No isn't this okay"

"No sweetie you've been working in those all day you need a bit of sparkle" Angela replied hoping that her best friend would find this statement Logical enough

"Parker's only Nine Ange I don't think he'll mind"

Angela sighed "That's it, give me your cell phone" Brennan did as she was told

Angela found booths number in Brennan's contact list

"Booth its Angela, change of plan can you pick up Brennan from her apartment instead," Angela asked ignoring a completely bewildered Brennan

"Yeah, thanks booth see you later" Angela put the phone down and passed it back to Brennan "Right let's go,"

"Go where," Brennan replied "And what was that about on the phone to booth then"

"We are gonna make you shine" Angela said taking Brennan by the hand "Come on"

Angela frogmarched Brennan to Hodgins' office "sweetie I can't come tonight I have a Brennan emergency, Sorry" Angela said to her finance.

"Its Okay babe have fun."

"Thanks Jack" she replied giving him a kiss, she'd make it up to him later and they both knew it.

Half an hour later Booth arrived at Brennan's apartment and knocked on the door

Angela answered "hay Booth come on in"

"She'll be right out."

They both sat down on the sofa and started to chat about the most recent case.

"Okay Booth I'm ready to go" Brennan said as she come out of her bedroom a vision in Red.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

So what did you think for my first fanfic?

Should i continue?

Please Review i would like to hear your views, Thanks

"GROVEL" "it's not in my nature" "IT'S GOOD FOR THE SOUL" "i don't have one"


	2. Chapter 2

Hay 2nd Chapter's up, Thanks for all the brilliant reviews keep em comin LOL.

the things i wished i owned but sadly do not Seeley Booth or David Borenaz which ever i don't mind, A saab zero-x, a land rover, a mini, a bettle, a volkswagan hippy van (Yes i like cars), Richard hammond and finally but not at all least Bones.

All credit for the creation of Bones goes to Fox they own it i do not. (NO matter how hard i wish i did)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"BOOTH!!" Booth seemed to hear his name being called from far away, he was staring at her this vision in red, this women who was just suppose to be a colleague.

"Booth" Angela said

"Sorry what?" Booth said looking over at Angela

"Maybe you should be going"

"Err yeah sure sorry, ready Temperance" Booth said

"You just called me Temperance," Brennan said slightly shocked at what she had just heard he only ever called her Temperance when he knew she needed to be reminded of who she was

"Yeah well Bones didn't seem appropriate with you in that dress" Booth replied "shall we" he said holding out his arm for her to take.

She walked straight past him and out the door "she never changes" Booth said looking at Angela

"Oh I don't know I've noticed a change" Angela replied leading Booth out of the door with a worried look on his face.

Booth drove to the party at a local restaurant, he had pushed Brennan to come to the party claiming that Parker wanted her there, the truth was that he wanted her there as well, he felt at ease when he was with her, he felt secure and that is something that an FBI agent rarely feels.

Booth escorted Brennan in; they quickly found Parker's party with what seemed like thousands of balloons crowding the doorway.

A blue and red blur flung itself at Booth "Daddy" Parker said excitingly "you're late" he accused

"Sorry buddy it was Bones' fault" Booth said nodding in the direct of Bones

"BONES" Parker squealed holding out his arms to her "you came" Brennan obediently took Parker off Booth

"Of course I came" Brennan replied, she looked over a Booth to see a straight expression flash across his face, but she could not recognise it, as soon as it was there it was gone.

"And what are you dressed as Parker" Brennan asked noticing his costume.

"I'm SpiderMan!!" Parker replied

"You know Parker according to the laws of gravity more specifically neuton's third law of gravity, for every action there is an equal and opposite reaction so it would be impossible for any human of any size to be able to walk up a walk like a spider."

Parker giggled "Bones your funny"

"Seeley," Rebecca shouted

Booth walked over to Rebecca and her new 'boyfriend' (or poo poo head as Parker refers to him) with Brennan holding Parker in toe.

"Hay Rebecca" Booth said politely kissing Rebecca on the cheek

"Doctor Brennan, I didn't know you were coming" Rebecca said looking over at Brennan.

"Booth and Parker invited me I assumed it would be okay, if it's not I'll go" Brennan replied not really knowing how to act in this kind of situation.

"No, no don't be silly, this is Parker's day if he wants you here who am I to argue, Right foods that way, toilets that way and Exits that way, Enjoy your selves." Rebecca said, she didn't really know how to act around Doctor Brennan, her and booth both claim that their not in a relationship yet when booth kisses her on the cheek she sees the jealousy in her eyes, only for a split second but it's there.

"Right okay Parker, present time!!"

Parker's party lasted several Long hours during which Brennan sat there thinking about what her future and what it would be like if she had a son like Parker. She finally admitted to herself that one day kids might not be so bad.

"Bones, Bones are you listening to me" Booth shouted. They were in the car and Booth had been asking Brennan whether she wanted to be dropped off at the lab or at home.

"What Booth sorry" Brennan asked not knowing what it was he had just asked her.

"Bones are you okay, you don't normally day dream. And even if you do you still follow what I'm trying to say to you" Booth said with concern in his eyes.

"Booth I'm fine, I'm just a little tired that's all, and I'll be fine once I've had some sleep." Brennan replied.

Booth pulled up to the front of Brennan's building "Okay here you go Bones, Home sweet Home, do you want me to walk you up, you do seem exhausted"

"No Booth I'm fine, I am very tired but I assure you I am more than capable of walking to my own door" Brennan replied rather snappy

"Okay jesh Bones I'm only trying to look out for you" Booth replied as Brennan stepped out of the car.

"Well I don't need looking after, I'm perfectly capable of doing that on my own" Brennan replied closing the car door, a little heavier than she expected Booth sped off down the road but stopped just down the road to make sure she made it into the building without any trouble. As soon as she had stepped foot in the building he drove off.

Brennan was walking to her door and had just placed her key in the lock when she was attached from behind. Her attacker placed a clothe over her mouth, she noticed the smell immediately it was clorophorm.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

So what did you think?

Are there any characters that you'd like added to the story or anythink you want in it that isnt all ready? Just tell me an i'll see what i can do

PLEASE PLEASE Review

Thank you

"GROVEL" "it's not in my nature" "IT'S GOOD FOR THE SOUL" "i don't have one"


	3. Chapter 3

Hay next chapter's up, I'm sorry it took so long, it's exam time at uni so I've had to get all my work in as well, so I'm a bit swamped at the mo LOL

the things i wished i owned but sadly do not Seeley Booth or David Borenaz which ever i don't mind, A saab zero-x, a land rover, a mini, a bettle, a volkswagan hippy van (Yes i like cars), Richard hammond and finally but not at all least Bones.

All credit for the creation of Bones goes to Fox they own it i do not. (NO matter how hard i wish i did)

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Dr Brennan opened her eyes, not recognising any of her surroundings, it took her a while to realise that she was gagged and bound, she was drifting in and out of consciousness but for those few minutes of consciousness she could sense something just out of the corner of her eyesight, something moving, something alive. _(corny I know but sorry I couldn't resist)_

………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hay Angela you seen bones," Booth asked Angela as he swiped his card and entered the lab area.

"No Booth I was just about to call you, she didn't come into work today, I've been trying to call her but she's not answering. This is not like her Booth I'm worried, more so now that I know you haven't heard from her" Angela replied rather fast and very worried.

"Okay I'm gonna go call by her apartment an then check her Dad's and Russ' place" Booth replied, seeing how worried Angela looked he said "she'll be fine Ange you know Bones, she can take care of herself, come on I'll take you to Hodgins so he can look after you while I'm out finding Bones okay"

Booth spoke as if he was talking to child, but right now that's want Angela needed, she allowed herself to be led to Hodgins office.

"Hodgins you in here" Booth called as they stepped into the office,

"Yeah Booth what's up" Hodgins replied not looking up from his microscope so Booth whistled.

"Okay Dude, there's no need…." Hodgins turned around and saw Angela's face "Babe what's wrong" he walked over to her and gave her an affectionate cuddle just the way she liked them. "Brennan's missing" Angela said into Jack's shoulder. "What" Hodgin's said breaking the hug

"she's not officially missing I'm gonna go her place and check things out" Booth said addressing Hodgins "I just thought you would want to look after Angela till I get back with bones" Booth said with a nod towards Angela trying to give Hodgins a coded 'she scared' look, but jack being jack didn't get what he meant, for a guy who loves conspiracy's he's not really big with the whole secret code thing.

Hodgin's seated Angela on his sofa and squatted in front of her "I'll be back in a minute, okay Ange" Angela nodded her head Hodgins stood stopping to plant a gentle kiss on Angela's forehead. He walked over to Booth who was still in the doorway watching Angela.

"Level with me here Booth, what's happening?" Hodgins said. Booth lowered his voice looked straight into Jack's eyes and said "I took bones home last night, we had an argument I didn't walk to her door like I normally do, she hasn't phoned anyone since last night, she hasn't turned up for work this morning or phoned in sick, Something's wrong"

"Yeah," Hodgins replied not really knowing what to say "Booth you need to find her"

With a nod towards Hodgins Booth walked out of Hodgins office and towards the lab doors.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sorry the chapter's so short, anyway thank you for all of the reviews, they really do brighten my day, so please write more LOL

Thank you for all of the support – and again if you have any ideas please send me your thoughts.

Should I continue or quit while I'm ahead?

"GROVEL" "it's not in my nature" "IT'S GOOD FOR THE SOUL" "i don't have one"


	4. Chapter 4

Hay Finished Uni for the year YAY, you know what that means, quicker updates LOL Anywayz Enjoy

the things i wished i owned but sadly do not Seeley Booth or David Borenaz which ever i don't mind, A saab zero-x, a land rover, a mini, a bettle, a volkswagan hippy van (Yes i like cars), Richard hammond and finally but not at all least Bones.

All credit for the creation of Bones goes to Fox they own it i do not. (NO matter how hard i wish i did)

………………………………………………………………………….

"Come on Bones, pickup, pickup" Booth was in his car on his way to Brennan's house, phoning her cell but she wasn't answering. Booth knew that something was wrong, she always picked up her phone, this was starting to worry Booth.

His car pulled up outside her apartment block, as he walked to her apartment he imagined just finding her fast asleep on her couch, still angry with him but as he neared her apartment he knew something was wrong, her keys were sticking out of the keyhole.

Booth rushed forward and turned the key in the lock, her door swung open, he walked inside not sure what to expect. But it was just how it always was, clean, neat, Brennan like, just how he liked it except there was one thing missing, HER.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Brennan didn't know how long she'd been there, but she knew that she was scared, she had no idea who could have her or why.

They weren't working on a big case at the moment, so it couldn't have had anything to do with work, could it just have been that she was at the wrong place at the wrong time.

She didn't know, and that scared her even more.

"Your getting scared aren't you?" came a voice from the darkness, that voice, it sounded familiar but strained as if the person did not want to be discovered.

"It's okay, I know you undid the gag, you can speck" Brennan had sat there for a while, and it was not so much that she could scream if she needed to she was just bored and needed something to keep her busy so she decided to figure out how to undo the gag that was so unceremoniously stuffed into her month and wrapped around her head.

"Who are you?" Brennan asked, not raising her voice very high, over the past few months of having meeting with Sweets some of the psychology had rubbed of, she did not want to scare him into doing something rash.

"Don't you recognise my voice?" the person replied.

From the voice Brennan could tell that the speaker was a man and that he was in his mid to late thirties, but she did not know anyone of that age that would want to do this to her certainly not anyone that she would recognise their voice. "No I'm sorry I don't, perhaps if you weren't trying to strain it I might be able to." Brennan replied slightly more forceful than she intended.

The man laughed, now that laugh she recognised, "NO it can't be you" Brennan replied

"Really why can't it be me" he laughed again, Brennan didn't know whether to laugh or cry, why would he do this? Why? So she decided to ask him.

"Why, Sully, Why?

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

And on that bombshell I think we'll leave it there

Reviews welcome, In fact there mandatory LOL

I'm thinking of writing another fanfic on X-Men Rogue/Logan any ideas?

Thanks again next chapter up soon.

"GROVEL" "it's not in my nature" "IT'S GOOD FOR THE SOUL" "i don't have one"


	5. Chapter 5

the things i wished i owned but sadly do not Seeley Booth or David Borenaz which ever i don't mind, A saab zero-x, a land rover, a mini, a bettle, a volkswagan hippy van (Yes i like cars), Richard hammond and finally but not at all least Bones.

All credit for the creation of Bones goes to Fox they own it i do not. (NO matter how hard i wish i did)

………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"WHY, Why do you think, I ask you to come to the Caribbean with me in my new amazing boat which is named after you the women I love, and you refuse" Sully said pacing the room slowly, watching him Dr Brennan could clearly see that something was wrong, he certainly wasn't the man that she remembered.

"Sully you know why I didn't come with you, do you really think that it would have been fair for me to come with you when I didn't love you, would you really have wanted that?" Brennan replied trying her best to keep him calm, she still couldn't see a way out of the situation, but if she kept him calm and composed maybe she would have a chance.

"I Love you Tempe, I'll have you anyway I can get you, he's certainly not gonna have you, No he's not, he doesn't really love you not like I do, have you seen the way that he looks at me thinking that he's better than me, I saw him you know don't think that I didn't see him staring at you all the time, always there never leaving your side, he knew how much it infuriated me when he put his hand on your back the way that he does, but he did it anyway, just to wind me up…" Sully was jabbering on Brennan surmised that it was away of him justifying himself, a way to explain his actions to her. She knew of course who he was talking about…… Booth.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"NO you will not put me on hold!!" Booth shouted down the phone, he was on his way to Max Brennan's house, and was phone Deputy Director Charlet on the way to inform him of Brennan's disappearance but his assistant had put Booth on hold, so he just hung up he was nearly at Max's anyway.

When he arrived at Max's house he pulled into the driveway and walked to the door, but he didn't knock straight away, he leaned against the door, he didn't have the strength right now to hold himself up…..She was missing his partner was missing, he knew he should be thinking I'll open this door and she'll be there calling telling him his Alpha male tendencies are really starting to grate on her nerves, but he knew, he didn't know how he knew he just knew she wasn't behind this door, this surprisingly gave him the strength he needed to stay strong for Bones…His Bones.

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK _

Max answered the door took one look a Booth's face and realised something was wrong. He invited Booth in and ed him to the living room, that looked a lot like Brennan's except for the 52" flat screen in the corner.

"Booth, what is it, is it Tempe?" Max said faster than he meant to

"She's missing, we can't find her anywhere" Booth replied looking at the floor. At this point Max went into a rave and how Booth should be protecting her, that it was his job to keep her safe.

"You think I don't know that, you think I don't blame myself for her being missing, I don't have the strength left in me to fight anymore but I have to for her, it's my fault she's missing I left her, I should have walked her to her door but I LEFT HER, I DID, and now she's missing and I can't do a dame thing about it so go ahead blame me, trust me you cant make me feel worse than I do right now!!" Booth shouted Max looked slightly taken aback by the way that Booth had just acted but he was still angry with him.

"What you left her?" Max shouted back

"Last night we had a _stupid_ pointless argument and I drove off, I didn't walk her to her door like I normally do, if I had she might not be missing right now." At this Max flew of the handle again.

"If she dies Booth I'll kill ya. My little girl she's my little girl and someone's taken her, and you let them, if anything happens to her!!" Max shouted

"Nothing is gonna happen to her" Booth replied

"Oh you know who has her do you, you know where this person is keeping her and how to get her back?" Max said

"No, all I know is that I love her, an I'm not gonna stop until she's back home where she belongs" Booth said, he walked out the door, into his car and sped away, thinking I gotta get her back,

My Bones.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Come on all together aaaahhhhhh LOL

Next chapter up soon

Thank you for sticking with it, I promise more action soon.

"You know, you blow up one sun and suddenly everyone expects you to walk on water" – Samantha Carter


	6. Chapter 6

Hay everyone. sorry i took so long to update, been busy with uni an family stuff, anyway this is the sixth chapter hope you like.

the things i wished i owned but sadly do not Seeley Booth or David Borenaz which ever i don't mind, A saab zero-x, a land rover, a mini, a bettle, a volkswagan hippy van (Yes i like cars), stargate (SG-1 and atlantis) Richard hammond and finally but not at all least Bones.

All credit for the creation of Bones goes to Fox they own it i do not. (NO matter how hard i wish i did)

Booth pulled into his parking spot at the Jeffersonian, as he made his way to the lab all he could think was that it was hopeless.

No one had made a ransom demand, no one had come forward asking for anything in return for her safety, it just didn't make sense.

"Booth have you found her?" Angela screamed as soon as he entered the lab, she could tell from his face that he had not.

Booth swiped his card and walked up the platform, he looked at them all gathered there, Angela, Hodgins, Zack, Cam hell even Sweets was there, Bones always said that she didn't belong to a family, them all here just proved how wrong she was.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Sully, what are you going to do with me?" Dr Brennan asked; finally feed up with the situation. But sully refused to answer her; he just sat there in the corner sharpening a blade.

"Sully have you told anyone you have me?" Brennan asked, at this Sully stood up and moved over to Brennan "Not yet but he'll know soon enough" Sully replied, there was something in his eyes something that Brennan had never seen there before.

"Who will know?" Brennan asked, knowing the answer but asking the question anyway.

"DO,NOT play dumb we both know that your not!!" Sully shouted

At this he walked away into another room, and returned shortly with a camera "He's gonna know that your MINE!!"

He walked over to Brennan with the knife "Sully what are you going to do?" Brennan asked again, but she didn't need to ask this time, he bought the knife up to her face and started to carve something into her face, she cried out but he didn't stop, he was demented.

When he had finished he took a photo, when the film came out, he shook it and showed her the photo, he had carved MINE into her face just below her cheek bone. "Now he will know, they are never gonna find you, you're gonna stay with me for the rest of your life.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Back at the lab, Booth was sitting in Dr Brennan's chair, just sitting there thinking about her wishing that he could just have her back.

If she was there right then he would tell her truth, tell her how he really feels about her, tell her that he would die for her, tell her that he loved her more than he had loved any one or anything in the whole world, except Parker of course, he can imagine her laughing at that last sentence, her mothing the words "I wouldn't have it any other way".

Booth was snapped out of his day dream by Hodgins, "Booth there's a letter for you"

"What, who sends me post here?" Booth said as Hodgins handed the letter over.

"Well it hasn't got the address on so it was hand delivered" Hodgins said.

Booth opened the envelope and pulled out a photograph we he immediately dropped; he stood up and ran out of the room.

Hodgins walked over to the desk and picked up the photo, it was a photo of Dr Brennan's face, she had clearly been crying and there scratched into her face was the word MINE.

Hodgins ran out of Dr Brennan's office and scanned the room for Booth, he couldn't see him anywhere but he had a good idea of where he would be, he walked to the men's toilets and found what he was looking for Booth was throwing up in one of the toilets.

Hodgins just stood there, he knows not to interrupt a man when he is emptying his stomach, when Booth had finished he stepped out of the cubicle and towards the sinks where he rinsed his mouth out and splashed his face, Hodgins just stood there until he had finished.

"Who could have done this?" Hodgins asked, he stood there holding the photo and looking at it, not really sure what to do.

Booth snatched the photo back off Hodgins and headed for the lab,

"right squints, need evidence" Booth shouted before swiping in and climbing the stairs.

He handed the photo to Cam, she gasphed but handed it round till everyone had seen, including Angela who immdeiatly burst into tears, Hodgins put his arm around her and she sobbed into his shoulder.

"Do what you guys do, I want any evidence that you can find, then I want the photo back so Sweets can have a look, see if he can do a profile on this person that has her"

"No need" Zack said excitedly, he was looking into a microscope under which was the photo that he had expertly placed there "I've just found a fingerprint!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"No one is coming for you, your gonna stay here for the rest of your life, and your gonna love me like I love you." Sully repeated again and again and again.

Dr Brennan did not know how long it had been since he had kidnapped her but she was sure that he had been repeating those same words over and over again for at least two thirds of the time.

She closed her eyes and whispered "He will come" Sully heard her whisper but didn't quiet catch the words "What?" he asked.

Dr Brennan opened her eyes and looked straight into his "He will come" Sully looked at her not sure what to do or what to say,

"NO your mine, he's not coming, he doesn't love you, not like I love you" sully shouted.

"He will come for me"

"NO HE WILL NOT!!"

Dr Brennan looked at Sully straight in the face and said as calmly as she could muster

"Yes he will, I have faith in him"

...

You know what to do, push that little purple button, ppppppppppppppllllllllllllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeee

not to sound desperate. LOL

next chapter up soon, i promise you get some answers in the next chapter, pinky promise.


	7. Chapter 7

Hay Everyone

I am SO SO SO SORRY, for not updating sooner, had writers block LOL

anyway here you go ENJOY!!

Bones belongs to Fox not me if it was (daydream - booth would walk around all day with no top on)

...

"What, it'll probably turn out to be Dr B's Zack." Hodgins said trying not to get Booth's hopes up too much, it could all end up in tears.

"The fingerprint database has found a mach," Zack replied "and that is defiantly not Dr Brennan"

"Who is it Zack" Booth asked running forward towards the computer screen. Zack moved himself on the chair so that everyone could see the computer screen.

On the screen was a photograph, a photograph of some one that they all knew. Angela and Cam gasped and placed their hands over their faces, Booth just said one word, one simple word "Sully"

Everyone was silent not really knowing what to say, or whether to say anything. Then Booth spoke

"Hodgins, check the airports, docks, all borders see if sully has come into the area recently and if he has when and where, Cam phone the F.B.I check and see whether he's used a credit card in the area recently or used it to pay for a motel. Zack find out whatever else you can from the photo, give me a location"

Everyone still just stood there "Move squints now!!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

"They will never find you, they don't even know I have you, you're gonna stay with me for the rest of your life, and you WILL love me" Sully was ranting again.

By this time Dr Brennan was starting to get scared, she knew that in an abduction case the first 24 hours were crucial, she also knew that there was more chance of finding someone within the first 24 hours than any time after that. She just kept thinking over and over again _he will find me. _And in that moment she finally realised something, something that she had never really considered before.

"I can never love you Sully, never" Dr Brennan said just load enough for him to here; this was her only chance if she can get him to accept this he might release her.

"YES you can, you love me, and I know you do, you always have." Sully replied staring at her on the verge of tears.

"No I don't Sully and I never will, because I love someone else." Brennan finished, she knew there was the possibility that this statement would send him over the edge but, she didn't really care anymore.

"You cant you love me I know you do, who do you love?" he asked

Dr Brennan looked up and stared straight into Sully's eyes, clearly visible was the MINE that he had scratched into her face, with a smile on her face she replied "Seeley Booth"

These words hit Sully like a Bullet, no matter how far down the line he had gone he still felt love for this women and hearing those words spoken was like killing his soul.

He raised his fist and collided it with the side of Brennan's face.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Booth was sitting in Brennan's office on the sofa, he had given all the squints jobs to do but could not think of something to do himself, he needed to find her, to save her, it was his job to protect her _Damm it_ and he'd failed.

Angela walked into the office and over to where Booth was sitting, she sat down beside him only then she was able to see the tears rolling down his face.

"Come here" She whispered before pulling him into a hug, she clung onto him because she knew that he would not show this kind of emotion for long, it was considered weak.

Booth lifted his head and looked Angela in the face all trace of tears gone.

"We have to find her Angela nothing else matters" Booth said as he found himself opening up to Angela "I don't know how to live without her, I Love Her Ange"

"I know sweetie, I knew before you two did" Angela said with a little giggle. "You will find her Booth, the love that you two have, it's the love of soul mates and please trust me when I say that, that is not a love that gives up easily." Angela stood and walked out of the office leaving Booth to his thoughts.

But he didn't have much time as Hodgins and Cam entered Brennan's office at the same time, "Booth" Cam said, unsure whether to push him they all knew that Dr Brennan meant a lot to Booth (some more than others)

Booth stood from the sofa and faced Hodgins and Cam, "What you got?"

Hodgins spoke first "Sully booked a flight on a plane heading to Seattle."

"He used his credit card to pay for the flight and a bus ride from Seattle to Washington D.C" Cam said "He then used the credit card to pay for a room at a Motel a few miles from Dr Brennan's home, he also used it to pay for a hire car"

"So are we all in agreement, Sully's our abductor" Everyone nodded their heads "right let's go"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Sully hit her again and again, she allowed him to do this without incident, due to the face that her binds around her hands were slowly loosening.

"You…Love…Me" he said between hits.

He suddenly stopped hitting her, "You Will Love Me" he said, he left the room, left her on her own, she used this time wisely to work on undoing her binds. She needed to get out of there soon, her body and beaten and bruised and she could feel unconsciousness setting in.

Then the door opened and a man stepped in, she was too tired to look up, she knew what was coming next, but what she waited for didn't come, she looked up but the room was too dark, to make out anything. She just dropped her head back down and looked at her feet, then she felt someone untying her binds, _I finally got through to him _she thought, but the touch was different, she lifted her head there was just enough light to make out the face inches from hers setting her free.

"Booth!" she whispered too tired and concussed to raise her voice any louder.

"It's alright I'm here, he's not gonna hurt you anymore" Booth said undoing the last of her bindings and stroking her face.

"I was so scared," She whispered

"You don't have to be, not anymore, can you walk?" Booth asked Brennan hated to admit it but not she could not, so she shook her head, even this caused her to dangle on the edge of unconsciousness.

Booth placed one arm under her knees and the other around her back and lifted her easily. She needed to tell him something, something important before her logic came back, so as he walked towards the door, she placed her lips by his ear and said with all the energy she had left "I Love You, Seeley Booth" then she slipped into that black hole that welcomed her gratefully.

That statement stopped Booth dead in his tracks but, he didn't have time to think about it, he needed to get her to a doctor.

He burst through the door out into the cool air of night time, "Where's the paramedics?" He asked another agent who was securing Sully, "Over there Agent Booth" he said pointing to an Ambulance with the whole squint squad waiting by it.

Booth walked over to the group and placed Dr Brennan down on a stretcher that, the paramedics had taken out of the ambulance.

"How is she?" Angela asked

"I'm not sure Ange, she seems confused" Booth said not taking his eyes off Brennan. As the paramedics placed her into the ambulance

"Is anyone coming with her, we need to leave now!"

Booth turned and looked at the family he had inadvertently become a part of "Tell her we love her" Angela said.

Booth knew this to be her way of saying "You Go"

Booth clambered into the ambulance and sat down next to his partner; right now all he wanted was her well and Sully dead.

He grasped her hand and held on for dear life "Hold on Temperance, hold on"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Thanks for reading and sticking with it

Please push that little purple button, review ppppplllleeeeaaaassseee

"it's a pickle, a cake and eat it too situation"" well is it a cake or a pickle" "it's shrodingers cat" "that i understand, cakes and pickles meant nothing to me"


	8. Chapter 8

Hay everyone - two uploads in one night - yay - i'm tryin to make it three LOL

anyway here you go enjoy!!

Bones belongs to Fox not me (sniff) i just LOVE playin with Bones and Booth, the new Romeo and Juliet.

Dr Temperance Brennan was admitted to hospital with severe bruising, several open wounds and internal bleeding.

She was placed into a medical induced coma while doctors drained fluids that were building up inside her and fixed the tear that was leaking blood inside. This had all happened on the first day of her admittance, she was then left in the coma for three weeks while her body attempted to repair itself and all that time he never left her side.

Angela and Hodgins bought a change of clothes and other things that Booth would need, when the three weeks were up they started to bring her out of the coma, the whole squint squad and Booth were there.

"Now, it may take her quiet a while to wake up" the doctor said looking at the group.

"No" Booth replied "Not my Bones, she's strong trust me when I say she'll be awake within the hour"

The doctor just looked at Booth, this was not the first time he had dealt with a partner struggling to cope without their loved one with them. Little did he know that Booth was right.

Approximately 45minutes after the doctors had injected Dr Brennan with the drug that would wake her, she started to stir, Booth was the only one in the room at the time, he was sitting in a chair, holding her hand with his head on her arm fast asleep.

When Brennan awoke, she was a little startled she didn't know where she was then she felt a hand in hers and looked down, she realised that Booth was holding her hand she stroked his head and chuckled to herself, as long as he was here it didn't matter where she was, she was safe.

Booth began to stir, he lifted his head and opened his eyes, he looked straight into those of Temperance Brennan

"Temperance!" he whispered

"Hay Booth" She said, as her eyes welled up, one single tear escaped them.

Booth stood up and sat on the bed, he whipped that single tear away with his thumb.

"Booth, sit me up" asked Brennan, Booth quickly complied

"How ya feelin Bones?" He asked

"I've been better" Brennan said

"Bones, was that a sarcastic retort?" Booth asked staring at her with shock

"No, just a logical observation" She replied

_Shoulda known _he thought

"Booth, what happened?" she asked Booth looked her straight in the eye "What do you remember?" he asked

"I remember Sully, he kidnapped me after Parker's party, and he seemed demented, he didn't seem to understand what was happening himself, he kept telling me that he loved me and that I loved him, he tied me to a chair" by this time there was tears openly falling down her face, Booth just wanted to hold her, make her feel safe, but he needed to know what happened.

"He told me that no one would come for me, that's when I said that you would come for me" she looked into his eyes trying to show all the love that she had for him in that one single look. "He got possessive, and said that he saw the way that you were with me when he and I were together, then he started jabbering, that's when he cut this into my face and took the photo, then he just kept jabbering, then he was saying that I loved him, and I told him that I could never love him……" Dr Brennan stopped at this point, she was about to go on and say what she had told sully, but she stopped herself, she told herself that he didn't care for her like that, that it would ruin there partnership.

"Why did you tell him that? You would have known it would have made him angry" Booth asked, hoping he would give her the reply he had been hoping he would hear for months and this time she was too tired to lie.

"Because I told him that I was in Love with someone else" Brennan replied looking anywhere but at Booth,

"Who?" He asked she looked deep into his eyes and replied

"You"

...

So they've finally told each other - are ya happy now LOL

Next chapter up soon

thank you for all the brilliant reviews they make my day - so keep em coming LOL


	9. Chapter 9

Hay, so i've very nearly finished this story, i think one or two more chapters after this then finished,

I'm going on holiday tomorrow (YAY) so i'm not sure when i will be able to upload next, i might just decide to take my Baby with me, p.s my baby is my laptop LOL

Thanks and kisses to everyone who reviewed, i love all you guys so much.

Anyway here's the next chapter, i've changed the rating for this chapter cause i dont think i can leave it as K+.

I do not own bones all credit to the creation of the best show on the face of the planet goes to Fox, not me (sigh)

...

Booth tumbled off the bed, and stood staring at Brennan "you love me?" he asked.

Dr Brennan just stared at Booth, she knew that she had just wrecked their partnership; he was staring at her so blankly showing no emotion on his face.

"Bones, I need an answer here, Do…You…Love…Me?"

"Yes" Brennan replied and before she knew what was happening Booth's lips were on hers, he kissed her so passionately as all there pent up frustration was released in that kiss. When they had to break for air, Booth pulled her into his arms and whispered softly into her ear "I love you too"

She smiled to herself and thought _this is the best feeling in the world_.

Booth broke the hug and looked her in the eyes, "When do you get outta here?" He asked

"Well the doctor says he needs me here for observation, but I think that I'll discharge myself today" Brennan replied

"Tempe if the doctor's think that you should stay here perhaps you should listen to them"

"You just called me Tempe" Brennan said laughing at Booth, as he also laughed.

"Seeley, what are we going to tell the others?" Brennan asked, in her mind she knew she wanted to keep their new found relationship between them for the time being, she hoped that Booth thought that too.

"I think, maybe we should keep it to ourselves for now" Booth said "Are you okay with that?"

"Absolutely" she replied, kissing him softly on the lips "But we can't kiss each other around them, or call each other Tempe or Seeley, when we are with them if we do Angela at least will know what's happening between us."

But before Brennan could say anything else, the squints along with Max and Russ entered the room; Angela rushed forward and gave Brennan a hug, while Booth moved off the bed so that the rest of the family could get some space.

"Sweetie, we've been so worried, are you ok?" Angela asked as Max and Russ sat in the chairs next to her bed.

"I'm fine Ange, really, in fact" she said looking over at Booth "I'm better than fine"

Angela didn't look so convinced "Honestly Ange, I'm fine, in fact I'm thinking of discharging myself later today"

"Tempe, you can't do that, you've just had surgery" Russ said looking at their Dad for help "Temperance you need to stay where the doctors can take care of you" Max replied

"Dad my surgery was three weeks ago, I think I'm ok to go home" Brennan replied looking to Booth for support "Hay I happen to agree with everyone else, but it's your call" Booth said with an apologetic look at Brennan.

"I tell you what Bren," Angela said sitting next to Brennan in the bed "Discharge yourself, but you are not allowed anywhere near any bones, or paper work, and Booth is to stay with you at all times" Angela looked over at Booth "And I mean all times, for the next four weeks, her home is your home, got it!"

"Got It" Booth said looking slightly scared over at Angela

"Chicken" Hodgins said slightly laughing at Booth.

"What was that sweetie" asked Angela looking at Hodgins, "Nothing Babe" he replied at this everyone laughed.

Two weeks later Dr Brennan was on the mend, Booth had as promised been with her all that time, however he had been there to care for her, he had not made a move or taken advantage in any way.

Temperance Brennan on the other hand had exactly that in mind, she realised that her and Booth had only technically been in a relationship for two weeks but they'd known and cared about each other for three years, she thought it was about time they consummated there relationship.

"Booth" Brennan called from her bedroom, "Yeah Tempe" Booth replied "Came you come in here I have something to show you"

Booth stood up and walked apprehensively towards Brennan's bedroom door, he hesitated at the door, he didn't know what to expect.

He knocked the door, her voice answered "Come in" he opened the door and walked in, she was stood there in nothing but a blue lacy two piece, tomboy lacy boxers and a blue lacy bra which in his opinion was not very logical. Booth stared at her his mouth as dry as it could ever be, "are you going to say anything?" Brennan asked.

"You look amazing" Booth replied, not really sure what she expected him to do, he knew what he would normally do in this situation but this was different, this was Bones.

"Bones, don't you think that your rushing in to this a little too fast" Booth said, "Back to calling me Bones again, I don't think that I'm rushing into anything BOOTH" She emphasized his name, she wanted him to take note that two could play at that game, "Look, TEMPE you've just had major surgery, I don't think that this is the type of think that you should be doing right now" Booth said gesturing at the bed.

"Seeley, just shut up and kiss me already" Brennan said looking straight in the eye giving him that _I always get what I want look_ and Let's just say he didn't need telling twice.

...

So what did you think, click that little purple button and tell me!!

I will upload as soon as possible, thanks to everyone who has stuck with this story, kisses and cookies to you LOL

B and B forever


	10. Chapter 10

Hay everyone, i am so so so so so so so so so so so sorry, i've had a bit of trouble at uni and then total writers block!!

anyway for all those who have stuck with this story i have written a long chapter to make up for it, Hope you like, i still havent completly got my "MoJo back LOL

"Bones" and the characters associated with the program do not belong to me (unfortuantly) plus if they did David Borenaz would never wear anything.

It was Brennan's first day back at work, she wouldn't have admitted that she was nervous but she was, she had had just under 2 months off, in Booth opinion she should have had longer but, Bones will be Bones, so here they were, Booth was driving her to w

It was Brennan's first day back at work, she wouldn't have admitted that she was nervous but she was, she had had just under 2 months off, in Booth opinion she should have had longer but, Bones will be Bones, so here they were, Booth was driving her to work, after stopping the night at her place.

"So are ya nervous?" Booth asked

"No, why should I be?" Brennan said clearly more nervous than she was letting on,

"I just thought you might be, that's all" Booth replied, the continued their journey in silence, until Booth pulled up the car five minutes from the Jeffersonian.

"Booth, why are we stopping here?" Brennan asked slightly puzzled, Booth leaned over and kissed her softly, she had become accustomed to those kinds of kisses, but this one took her slightly by surprise, they had only kissed in each others apartments, weary of anyone finding out about them.

"What was that for?" Brennan asked smiling

"Well couples kiss each other before they go to work, and if we don't want anyone to know about us yet, I thought it best not to kiss in the Jeffersonian car park."

"Good idea" Brennan replied slightly surprised

"Well, you don't have to sound so surprised about it" Booth said, Brennan just giggled.

"Right, now remember you cant call me Tempe and I'm not gonna call you Seeley, cause then they will know something's changed" Brennan said

Just then Booth's face took on a look of total excitement, "I have an idea" he said "Do you have a dollar note?"

"Yes" Brennan reached into her bag and pulled out the money "why?"

"we're gonna play a little game" Booth said also taking a Dollar note out of his wallet "I bet you that, you slip up first in front of everyone" Brennan had to laugh at the look of excitement on his face.

"I see, so if I slip up first I have to give you a Dollar and if you slip up first you have to give me your Dollar" Brennan said starting to get the hang of what he was suggesting.

"Yeah, that's it" Booth said "So do you accept the bet?"

"Yes" Brennan replied

"Okay" Booth said "You've gotta sign the note"

"Okay" Brennan replied searching for a pen, when they had finished, they each placed the notes into their pockets and Booth continued the journey to the Jeffersonian.

When Brennan and Booth walked into the lab, the squints were all waiting, "Welcome back sweetie" Angela said rushing forward to give her best friend a hug.

"Thanks Ange" Brennan replied, as much as she hated admitting it she had missed the lab and the team, even Cam. Brennan walked into her office after all the welcome back hugs, and sat down in her chair, she allowed herself a few seconds to ease back into being there again.

"Told you, you were nervous" Booth said from the doorway, Brennan looked over at him, she hadn't noticed him there, "Maybe, slightly nervous, I just feel strange being back here after not being involved in the place for so long"

Booth walked over to the desk, and was about to walk around to the other side and hug and kiss her, comforting her but he stopped himself remembering that they did not want anyone to know about them. Booth looked around to make sure that no one was watching or could here what he was about to say, "If I could, I'd be holding you close right now, kisses you and telling you that I love you and will always be here when you need me"

"Seeley, that was very sweet" Brennan said "and also very corny"

"Hay" Booth said putting on an injured look "here I am trying to be nice and supportive and you have to go and say something like that"

"Sorry" Brennan replied, at that moment the whole squad walked into the office, "Sweetie are you okay?" Angela asked

"I'm fine Ange really" Brennan replied looking Angela straight in the eye to make sure that Angela believed her, just then Booth's phone rang, he walked to one side to answer it so that he didn't disturb the others

"Dr Brennan you didn't have to come back this early, if your not ready, you can have as much time as you need" Cam said but Brennan just shook her head.

Booth finished his phone call and turned to the rest of the group, "Right business as usual, a set of remains have been found" Booth said.

"Where?" Brennan asked "Believe it or not the sealife centre" Booth replied "Ok, just let me get my coat…" Brennan said but was interrupted by Booth.

"No, Zack can handle this one" Booth said walking towards Brennan "What why?" Brennan said "I'm fine Booth, I am more than fine to deal with this situation, it's my job, and if I cant do my job then there's no point in me being here"

"Just for once can you not argue with me, this is your first case back you need to take things slowly" Booth said, he knew this was going to erupt into a full blown argument in front of everyone.

"Booth you know that a corpse is nothing new to me, I am more than capable of dealing with the situation, I would just prefer to deal with this and more on, it's a more logical to approach something that you need to deal with, then just to ignore it and hope that it will go away"

"Bones, you were kidnapped and torture, you cant just hope to come back to work and get straight into the action, you just need to take things slowly" Booth was starting to shout now.

"I am going and that's final Seeley" Brennan said, she was looking at Booth, who had a strange look on his face, she then realised what she had said. She looked over at the rest of the group, they were all looking at her with a strange look on their faces, and evidently they had registered the fact that she had called him Seeley.

"You called me Seeley" Booth said with a smile that stretched across the width of his face "Ha ha you slipped up first" Booth said laughing "It's not funny Booth that was in the heat of the moment, I didn't lose"

"yes you did" Booth said walking towards her teasing her as he went. "You lost Tempe come on give it to me" Booth said as he reached her and placed his hands on her hips and pulled him towards her as the squints looked on in shock.

Brennan scowled and reached into her purse and pulled out the dollar note, "Here"

"Thank you" he replied before pulling Brennan into a kiss, the type of kiss that defiantly left nothing to the imagination. Angela squealed and everyone else cheered.

"Finally!!" Zack shouted, everyone stopped and stared at him "What, just because I have a towering intellect does not mean that I am completely blind to everything but Forensics, I realise that the most important feeling, in this world is love whether that be love for a family member or love for someone of the opposite gender, we as a race need Love to survive, without it we would have been wiped out thousands of years ago, love should not be ignored, however no matter what happened, these two" he said gesturing over at Booth and Brennan "seems blind to the fact that they loved each other very much, idiots"

"Zack!!" Brennan said

"I'm sorry Doctor Brennan, I can get very emotional when it comes to two people so completely in love that they cant even see it"

The entire group stared at Zack as if seeing him in a new light, Angela was about to speak but Dr Brennan got there first "We Love you Zack"

"Ok people we have a case, Zack get suited an booted, oh an you might need the scuba gear" Booth replied smiling, he turned towards Brennan "Love Ya, see you later?"

"Absolutely" Brennan replied, shortly after his lips where on hers, after they had broken apart they found the room empty, "right, gotta go, we'll bring the remains back here for you to play with Okay" Brennan smiled as he walked out of her office, she sat down and started to work, _Just Dad and Russ to tell now_ She thought _Oh OO _

There you go Hope you liked it, you know what to do hit that little purple button and leave a little message

_do you think that i should leave it there? or shall i do another chapter of them telling Max and Russ??_


	11. Chapter 11

Hay evveryone i am so so so so so so so sorry for not updating sooner i'm in my second yr at uni and the work load is **MASSIVE**

but i finished writing this a while ago it was just gettin the time to upload, anyway please dont hate me (extra cornyness in this chapter just for you)

I DO NOT own Bones if i did i would have Bones slap Jared Booth a few times!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr Brennan was sitting in here office, fidgeting, she had never felt the need to fidget in her mind it was a useless pass time, just like mulling things over, there was simply NO need for it, but she defiantly felt the need to fidget.

Booth and Brennan had been together for 3 months, and hey had finally decided it was time to tell Max and Russ. Brennan had invited them to the lab and she and Booth were going to sit them down and calmly tell them. But she had just found something else out, something that she needed to tell Booth, she had paged him and he had phoned and said he was on his way.

"Hay, what's the matter you sounded pretty upset on the phone" Booth said walking into the office, he walked up to Brennan and kissed her softly on the lips.

"No, no I'm not upset, it's just I have something to tell you" Brennan replied standing up and walking around the table to face Booth, "Hay is it your Dad or Russ cause you know if they don't like me its just cause I've had to arrest them a few times" Booth said jokingly unfortunately that's not how Brennan saw it, "what is that suppose to mean?" she asked him, "What?" he asked surprised "It was a joke Tempe come on"

"You know that because of many aspects of my life so far, jokes do not appeal to me nearly as much as they do to you, do you know me at all Booth?" Dr Brennan asked, Booth just stared at her not knowing what to say, he didn't know where this emotional out burst came from, What came next was A LOT of shouting, the squints listened to this for a half an hour before Sweets and Angela decided to intervene, they walked to Brennan's office,

"Well, if that is the way that you feel, then perhaps we shouldn't be together at all," Brennan shouted at Booth,

Booth's face fall "Fine" he whispered "if that's what you want" he slowly walked from the room,

Sweets turned towards Brennan "Dr Brennan, you didn't mean that" Temperance Brennan turned towards her twelve year old Psychiatrist, she ran at sweets and kissed him on the check before running from her office, Booth was just about to turn and exit the lab when "BOOTH!!!" Dr Brennan yelled before launching herself at Booth, they held onto each other for what seemed like a century, before she pulled back, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry you know what I'm like I have to analyse every step before I take one, I love you I do more than anything in this world, and I would die for you, you know that, and I'm sorry I'm so sorry it's just I'm so scared of losing you I'm pushing you away to save myself the hurt but I don't want to do that anymore, because I love you with all my heart, I am yours Seeley Booth, forever" as she finished they kissed, the most intense but at the same time soft soothing kiss. When they broke apart, Booth spoke "You know that I love you and always will, but you need to learn that we are in this together, it may take a mini second for you to mule things over but I have to take time, you need to wait for me to catch up"

Brennan smiled and placed a soft kiss on Booth's lips, "errr sweetie, Sorry to interrupt but…" she pointed towards the entrance of the lab, there stood Max and Russ staring at their Tempe.

-------------------------------------------------------

OK guys one more chapter now and a mention and lots of loves for anyone who can guess what the surprise is.....

Please hit that big button and tell me what you think,

"you took advantage of him, you know you made me think he was a loser, and what Really makes me angry is that i believed you, i wouldnt blame booth if he never spoke to me again, your the loser" - Temperence Brennan


End file.
